


Soft as Petals

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: On a day when Himiko has the mana to spare, Tenko decides to take her out on a picnic.





	Soft as Petals

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the gifts i wrote for the ndrv3 christmas in july exchange on tumblr, for [psnazzberry](http://www.psnazzberry.tumblr.com)! i hope it's as soft and fluffy as you wanted it to be!

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!” Tenko chirps, steering her girlfriend by the shoulders as the shorter girl keeps her hat pulled down to cover her eyes.

Months ago, Himiko hardly had the energy to go outside for anything more than a stroll, so whenever Tenko said that there was somewhere she wanted to go with Himiko, she’d been delighted when Himiko actually played along. Nowadays, though, Himiko has seemed more and more willing to indulge Tenko’s impulses. It’s a welcome change from her previously reclusive attitude, in Tenko’s opinion, and Himiko seems happier for it, too.

Thanks to that, Tenko feels confident that Himiko will appreciate the surprise picnic she set up in a quiet, secluded area of their local park, away from the shouts of children and other such noises that grate on Himiko’s sensitive ears. It’s a temperate, sunny day, and the humidity is low - perfect weather to be outside, enjoying the fresh air.

She comes to a stop a few feet in front of the blanket she set out, topped with a picnic basket. “Here we are! You can look now!” Tenko declares, stepping away from Himiko.

Himiko lifts the brim of her hat and blinks, surveying the small, grassy area before her with a look of mild awe. There are enough trees ringing it to act as a barrier without shutting out the world completely, illuminating Tenko’s setup with thin rays of light, and patches of weeds and dandelions poke up indiscriminately from the ground. Himiko takes it all in for a minute before returning her gaze to Tenko and asking, “You prepared this… for me?”

“For us,” Tenko corrects, settling onto the blanket and excitedly patting the space next to her. “It’s a picnic date!”

“Oh… I see,” Himiko says, still looking rather taken aback by it all. Still, she steps over to sit on the blanket next to Tenko anyway. “This is a nice spot… I can feel a hint of magic energy in the air.”

Tenko beams proudly. “Tenko thought you would like it! It’s very peaceful, compared to the rest of the park.”

Himiko nods. “Yes, I believe I can regenerate my mana more quickly here.” Then she eyes the picnic basket. “Speaking of which, what did you bring for us to eat?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Tenko says, opening up the basket and digging around inside. “Some different flavors of onigiri, seaweed crackers, mochi… er, Tenko hopes you don’t mind that it’s all store-bought. Tenko would have made some proper bento, but she can’t cook very well…”

“It’s fine,” Himiko assures her. “‘Tis the thought that counts, right?”

“Um, right!” Tenko nods fiercely, then hands Himiko a rice ball. “In that case, please enjoy it!”

“I will,” Himiko says with that odd little half-smile that she gets when she’s pleased, and begins to unwrap it.

Tenko takes that as her cue to dig in, too, and by the time Himiko is finished with one rice ball, Tenko has already finished two and is almost done with her third.

“You know, you might get sick if you eat too fast,” Himiko remarks, wiping her fingers on her skirt.

“Don’t worry,” Tenko says around her last mouthful of rice. “Tenko knows her limits!” Then she swallows, and as she reaches into the picnic basket for something else to eat, her fingers graze something soft.

_Oh, of course… how could she forget about that?_

“Ah, that’s right- Tenko has something else to give you, Himiko!”

“Something else…?” Himiko asks, cocking her head to the side.

Tenko withdraws a small bouquet of white and yellow flowers and holds it out to Himiko. “It’s not much, but, um… Tenko saw them earlier in a different part of the park and thought they were pretty, so she picked them for you…" 

“Oh.” Slowly, Himiko cups the bouquet in her hands and stares at it. “They are pretty… unfortunately, my mana has not yet regenerated enough for me to return the favor.”

“You don’t need to worry about that! Tenko loves you, so… it’s enough just to do nice things for you!” Tenko insists, shaking her head fiercely.

“And you do. You do so much for me, but I want to be able to do nice things for you, too.” Himiko fiddles with the stems of the flowers for a few moments, then perks up suddenly. “Ah… Tenko, have you ever made a daisy chain before?”

Tenko raises an eyebrow. “No. Why do you ask?”

“Because I believe I have enough energy to show you how,” Himiko says, gently laying the flowers out on the blanket in front of her. “Observe.”

Her ordinarily fidgety, excitable hands set to work splitting stems and weaving them together with a stunning degree of grace. Tenko watches, enthralled, as she links them all within minutes. Then she holds up the completed chain with a proud expression. “See?”

Thoroughly impressed, Tenko grins and claps her hands. “Amazing! Just what Tenko would expect of someone as talented as Himiko!”

“Eh… it isn’t that great of an accomplishment. Certainly nothing compared to what I can do when my mana is full,” Himiko says with a shrug, but there’s a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks as she waves away the compliment. She then takes the two ends of the chain and attaches them, carefully tying off the stems to form a full circle.

“It’s like a crown,” Tenko comments. “Tenko bets that you would look really pretty wearing it!”

“Mm… I already have my hat, though.” With that, Himiko lifts herself onto her knees and reaches up to place the ring of flowers on Tenko’s head instead. Tenko can only sit still, staring at Himiko with wide eyes as the other girl pulls away with a self-satisfied look. “There. They look good on you.”

Tenko sputters, feeling her face grow hot. “But… but Tenko picked those for you!”

“And I repurposed them,” Himiko says. “Think nothing of it.”

“O-oh…” Tenko taps her index fingers together. “Well, if you insist, then, um… thank you, Himiko.”

“No, thank you, Tenko,” Himiko murmurs, contentedly settling next to Tenko again and leaning her weight against Tenko’s shoulder. In the ensuing quiet, Tenko can hear her own heart pounding in her ears, but then Himiko happily closes her eyes and sighs and just like that, nothing else matters.


End file.
